


Forever and Always

by Kira_Serket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Car Accident, Character Death, I apologize for writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Serket/pseuds/Kira_Serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this song:</p><p>Forever and Always by Parachute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> SUFFER WITH ME

[ Forever and Always by Parachute ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0pbW-fUWLI)

 

* * *

 

 

Sugawara Koushi is waiting for his Fiancee Sawamura Daichi to get home. Today was going to be a special dinner; they had finally gotten approved for a loan to buy house. Suga is excited and plans on telling Daichi the news tonight. This was going to be the first step to their future together.

After a couple of hours Daichi still hadn’t arrived and Suga was getting worried. He decided to call his two other friends Asahi and Kiyoko.

“Hey, have you guys heard from Daichi, he was supposed to be home at seven but it's already nine.” He says into the phone.

“No? I haven't heard from him.” Kiyoko replies.

“Me either. I got out from work earlier than him but he didn’t say anything except the dinner you guys were gonna have.” Asahi adds.

“Oh. . .  ok. . . . If you guys hear anything then call me and i’ll call you guys if he comes home.” Suga tells them and hangs up. He gets up from the table and looks out the living room window. There’s no car in the driveway. No one is walking down the street. It’s empty.

The phone rings.

Suga quickly goes to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is Sugawara Koushi there?” A female voice on the other line says.

“Yes this is him. How may I help you?”

“We are calling to inform you that your fiancee Sawamura Daichi has been in an accident and we need you to come over immediately.” The woman gives suga the name of the hospital and he rushes over. 

_ “It’s cold Daichi! Why’d you bring me here?” Suga asks. Daichi and suga were sitting at a park in with snow everywhere and a frozen lake across from them. It was December. _

_ Instead of answering him, Daichi gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box, opening it. _

_ “I love you. I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old together. Forever and always. Will you marry me Sugawara Koushi?” He says. _

_ Suga is left speechless. Tears well up in his eyes and he jumps onto his boyfriend. _

_ “Of course.” _

  
  


On the way there he makes sure to text Kiyoko and Asahi. They all get there at the same time.

Suga goes over to the receptionist.

“I’m here to see Sawamura Daichi. Could you please tell me his room number?” He says desperately.

“Room 302.” She answers. They thank her and run to the elevators. It takes them a couple seconds to reach the correct floor but to suga it feels like forever. When the doors open he runs out and looks for the room. When they reach it suga goes to pull open the door but a hand stops him. He turns around and sees a doctor.

“You must be Sugawara. I’m Doctor Yoji. I need to inform you about your fiance's condition before you go in and see him.” The doctor says. Suga nods and listens intently.

The doctor tells suga that Daichi was involved in an accident. A driver tried to run a yellow light before it turned red so he pushed hard on the gas.Daichi was hit hit hard on his side. It was a horrible accident. It took the firefighters a while to get both drivers out of that mess safely but the damage was severe.

When the doctor finished, he steps back. It takes a while for suga to turn the knob and open the door. The sight that awaits him is a terrible one. Daichi is covered in gauze and hooked up to monitors. Different tubes connected to him but he didn’t seem to have trouble breathing. In fact most of his face fine except for a couple of scratches.

Suga walks in , accompanied by the other his friends, and sits in the chair next to the bed.

“Hey handsome. How are you doing?” 

No reply.

“You know. I wanted to tell you that we go the loan. For the house. It’s not a lot of money though but it’s enough.” Suga says. He grabs daichi's hand that was laying by his side. “ We can get that nice little house we saw last week. You can still get those dogs you wanted and there’s still room for when we adopt a kid. It’s  perfect for us and the life we’re gonna have.”

No answer.

The room is silent except for the beeps coming from the heart monitor. He gets an idea

Suga presses the button for a nurse and waits for one to arrive.

“I was wondering if you could bring in the priest who work at the chapel please.” The nurse nods and leaves. Suga turns to Kiyoko.

“Do you think you can find someone to lend us some wedding rings?” Kiyoko nods and leaves. The couple next door was kind enough to lend theirs and she return then hands them to suga. After a couple of minutes the nurse returns with the priest.

“I know this is short notice but could you perform a short wedding ceremony for us.” Suga says, indicating to him and daichi. The priest nods in understanding and begins the ceremony. Asahi and Kiyoko stand in the background with smiles on their faces but tears stream down their faces. Suga places the rings on him and Daichi.

When it's time to recite their vows, Suga leans over the bed and looks into Daichi’s eyes.  Tears fall onto his face and suga says in a broken voice.

“I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember; whether happy or sad or whatever we'll still love each other, forever and always.”

As he pulls back a voice responds in a low, barely even audible tone.

“I love you forever . . . forever and always. Please just remember . . .  even if I'm not there . . . . I'll always love you, forever . . . and . . . always . . . .”

The beeps on the heart monitor slowed down.

**Author's Note:**

> When i heard this song, I immediately knew I had to write a fic for it. The only problem was who was going to be chosen. I played Russian roulette with my favorite couples and daisuga was chosen. YAAAAAY! WHY MUST I CAUSE MY CHILDREN PAIN. Someone take them away from me please


End file.
